


Let me warm you up

by CobaltCorvus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCorvus/pseuds/CobaltCorvus
Summary: Magnus and Alec take a walk in the park and get a little sidetracked.





	Let me warm you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [em_the_gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/gifts).



The trees were sagging under the snow, branches wrapped in ice leaning down to the path and brushing against any stray hats that happened to pass by below. With a crisp wind blowing, everyone who ventured outside was almost indistinguishable from one another except by the color of coat and mittens. Magnus glanced over to where Alec was pulling his scarf tighter around his face again. They’d planned on taking a walk around Central Park to see New York wreathed in white and Alec had promptly bundled up as much as he could with a thick coat. His hat was pulled low, the pale green interrupted by black where his hair peeked out around his ears and forehead. 

“What is it?” Alec asked, catching Magnus’ gaze with a quizzical tilt to his head. 

“Your nose, it’s just a little red… And your ears too.” Magnus reached out to tuck the trailing end of the scarf into Alec’s collar. “I’ve got a way to warm you right up.”

“Oh really?” Alec leaned closer and though his mouth was covered by the knitted scarf, his eyes were clearly smiling. “How?”

“Here, let me show you.” Catching hold of Alec’s hands, Magnus poured a little magic from his fingertips and let it seep into Alec’s coat and scarf. Threads of magic wound their way alongside the patterns stitched into both, pulsing with scarlet as it sank into the lining of his sleeves. Alec scrunched his shoulders to enjoy the sudden warmth as a sharp wind blew through the park, ruffling the branches. A large clump of snow landed in a shower of white on Alec’s head, catching in his hair. The surprise and sheer timing made Magnus snort, trying to hide his laugh in a cough.

“Funny, is it? Let’s see how you like it,” Alec said even as he stooped to gather enough snow in his hands. The grin on his face betrayed his intentions but Magnus took a step back anyway. 

“Now, Alexander, there’s no need to be hasty about this. You know you don’t stand a chance,” Magnus cautioned, flicking his fingers towards the ground and pulling a perfect sphere of snow into his grasp. 

“I don’t stand a chance, huh? We’ll see about that.” Alec threw the snowball at Magnus and ducked from the one sailing straight back at him. Scrambling backwards, Magnus lost sight of Alec as he rounded a tree. The sun was shining, reflecting off every icy surface and the patches of undisturbed snow glittered like a field of diamonds as Magnus gathered another snowball from the base of a tree and followed Alec to where he’d hidden behind a boulder rising out of the ground. His footsteps crunched on the ground but a few whispered words later he moved in complete silence. 

Finally Magnus had succeeded in getting behind Alec and watched him as he crouched beside a bush packing his own projectiles with intense concentration. It would be in vain, Magnus knew, when faced with the onslaught he had planned. He aimed his sizably large snowball at the back of Alec’s head and fired. 

It sailed silently through the air, beautiful in its perfect trajectory, until it got to within a foot of Alec when it veered sharply to the side and landed with a soft thump on the ground. Magnus met Alec’s eyes as he turned around and caught sight of the glowing rune on his neck, peeking out of the folds of his scarf. 

“Miss me?” Alec asked with a wide smile, unprepared for Magnus to lunge forward and wrap his arms around him from behind. “What?!”

“Change in tactics,” Magnus announced, linking his hands across Alec’s chest as Alec lost his balance and was forced to sit down in the snow. “I’ve got you pinned, that means I win.”

“Alright, I’m not opposed to it,” Alec agreed with a laugh, turning his head to glance back at Magnus. His cheeks were red from the exertion and chill wind, pieces of snow raining out of his hair as he leaned back into Magnus’ hold. “So what does the winner get?”

“A kiss?” Magnus suggested, moving closer until the steam of both their breaths mingled together. Alec’s reply was in the action, his cold lips meeting Magnus’ in a welcome prize. The warmth flooding through his body would have been akin to what he’d spelled onto Alec’s coat if it wasn’t entirely outside the scope of his magic to create this effect. That was all Alec and the heat of his body weighing him down as he adjusted his arms linked behind Alec’s neck. 

The next time he opened his eyes, Magnus was lying on his back with his head pillowed by snow and Alec above him wearing a smile. Frigid fingertips grazed his face and Magnus shivered despite his best efforts.

“You, Alec, are what I believe they call a heat sink. I swear your hands are colder than the snow under me.”

“Good thing I’ve got you then or I’d turn to ice in a heartbeat,” Alec replied, threading his fingers through Magnus’ hair and pulling him up for another kiss. 

“I see you’ve  _ thawed _ this through,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s mouth, feeling the answering smile rather than seeing it. 

“You can make ice jokes when I don’t feel like a popsicle.”

“I know of a perfectly warm fireplace that has our names on it,” Magnus noted lightly. “Now that we’ve got snow everywhere, how about going home?”

“That sounds like a really good idea.” Alec sat back, brushing off his coat as they stood up. “It was getting too  _ heated _ for outside anyway.”

Magnus paused midway between shaking the snow off his boots to look at Alec who was fighting to keep a straight face. His composure broke when Magnus raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

“So that’s how it’s going to go, is it?” He reached out for Alec’s hand and tucked it into his pocket before starting off down the path back toward the edge of the park. “Just wait til we get back.”


End file.
